


台风过境5

by tingdaohudie



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 朱白 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tingdaohudie/pseuds/tingdaohudie
Summary: 台风过境5（真人向发车，有不适的请不要点开谢谢）





	台风过境5

浴室的水声响起，不多时，喧闹的水声偃旗息鼓。朱一龙昨天拍摄了一天广告，在摄制棚更衣室发了800万福利，又跟小室商量了一会儿后续操作就订购了最后一趟高铁票来常州的，随身连换洗衣服都没有，好在他跟白宇差不多身高体重，睡衣又是宽松款，穿上之后再加上刚刚用的白宇的沐浴露洗发水洗面奶护肤品，感觉鼻息间全是白宇的味道，更让他满意的是小白新拆给他的内裤，有点紧，他日常L码，白宇的号是M码，一瞬间来自他某种男人的不可言说的虚荣心爆炸，甚至他还得意的对着镜子中的自己吹了个口哨。然后他扒拉了下湿淋淋的头发觉得有点影响他的气质，拿起吹风机准备给自己稍微吹干一下。   
白宇在外面听着水声停了，等一会儿没见朱一龙出来，又听见吹风机的声音，忙跑去拍浴室的门，一边拍一边说:”龙哥你把吹风机拿出来我替你吹头发吧····”   
朱一龙一手拿着吹风机一手扭开浴室的门走出去，小揪揪散开后，刚洗的头发湿湿的软软的趴在他头上，白皙秀美的面容被微微有点长的头发遮住大半，白宇只看到他桃花一样的眼睛躲在细软刘海后面，带着水汽，湿漉漉的。以及那轮廓精致的下巴和薄软的红唇，白宇的心在刹那仿佛停止了跳动，他上前一步像是要接住朱一龙手中拿着的吹风机，却趁机握住朱一龙拿吹风机的手，嘴先凑上去够朱一龙的嘴唇，毫不犹豫的吻上去，用舌头舔吻朱一龙的嘴唇，朱一龙毫不客气的伸出舌头回舔，两人都有点喘息，却都没有放开对方，任彼此唇舌纠缠，气息交换间，白宇嗅到了朱一龙身上自己日常用的味道，只觉得心像被浇上汽油，一发不可收拾。他用力握住朱一龙的手腕，另外一只手按住朱一龙的头，舌头探入朱一龙嘴中强迫他的舌头与之纠缠加深这个吻，身体却突然用力往朱一龙身上压，用全身力量逼着朱一龙往后靠，被突袭的朱一龙毫无防备的被他按在门框上，且白宇迅速的伸腿卡进朱一龙两腿间，用自己已经有反应的欲望去抵着朱一龙也已经勃起的欲望隔着衣服磨蹭。   
朱一龙丢掉手里的吹风机，他没有挣开白宇握着的他的手腕，反正带着白宇的手往白宇胯间摸去，隔着衣物直接抚上了白宇的欲望，带着白宇抓着他手腕的手上下移动，像是白宇拉着朱一龙的手自渎一样。另外一只手扶上白宇的腰，隔着薄薄的一层布与白宇腰间的皮肤摩擦。白宇的腰很细，上面只有浅浅一层皮肉，像是随时能给人勒断一样，让白宇有一种瘦弱感。朱一龙指尖在白宇腰部流连一会儿，灵巧的手指已经钻进宽松的衣物内指尖摩挲上了白宇的腰肉，很快便摸到两个微微凹陷的部分，朱一龙想，想不到白宇还有腰窝，待会儿一定要好好看看。干燥温和的手带着电一寸一寸的在白宇腰上移动，用他弹琴的手仿佛按动琴键一样摩挲白宇的尾椎骨，又特别流连他的腰窝，反复的在腰窝上打璇儿。   
“呜。。。” 白宇呼吸一滞，浑身战栗，他下意识的往后撤身体。朱一龙却不准他逃走，他一手牢牢的掌控着白宇的要害，另外一手按住白宇的腰往自己身上带，嘴巴还撕咬住白宇嘴唇不让他离开。   
白宇只觉得自己呼吸不畅，只能张开嘴巴，让朱一龙的舌头缓缓舔过口腔里的每一个角落。他的眼神开始变得迷离而茫然，甚至连口水都从嘴角滑落，他本来还按住朱一龙后脑的手变成虚搭在朱一龙的肩膀上。终于朱一龙的唇放过了他的唇，白宇已经只能喘息的挂在朱一龙身上，把头靠在朱一龙的肩上。意乱情迷间白宇看到朱一龙红透了得耳尖颤动了一下，白宇觉得简直太可爱了，他也不知道自己哪来的力气，作死似的舔了舔朱一龙的耳尖。   
朱一龙轻喘出声，整个脸和脖子一片粉红，只深不见底的瞳孔黝黑发亮，这样的姿势实在是太费劲了，白宇整个人软软的挂在他身上，而他被抵在门框上完全用不上力，他深吸一口气人平复了一下自己的心情，挣开白宇已经没劲握住他手腕的手，然后搂着白宇的腰把他一个公主抱抱起来，白宇突然被抱起来两手下意识的搂住朱一龙的脖子。这让他刚刚得到喘息机会稍微清醒一点的大脑又开始有了某种羞赧的意味，他想到刚才亲吻朱一龙耳尖时朱一龙的反应，作死似的用自己的唇去磨蹭朱一龙的耳侧。   
朱一龙咬牙一怔，加快速度把白宇抱入酒店套房的卧室，把还在试图作死的白宇往床上一丢，慢条斯理的开始脱自己的衣服……白宇调整了下自己的躺姿，用手肘撑起上身，眼神赤裸裸的盯着朱一龙脱衣服，嘴中还发出赞叹的“哇哦”，朱一龙白的发光的上身开始泛着淡淡的粉色，他眼中像是烧着火焰，他脱完上衣就停下手，用他已经泛红的眼睛盯着白宇说：“其实我最想脱的是内裤，你知道，”朱一龙发出了一声轻笑：“你的号有点小，这对我现在的我来说，太紧啦！”   
白宇秒懂他说什么，脸刷的更红了，他只能羞恼的咬着唇看着他，朱一龙更得意了。他用因为努力压制欲望而变得暗哑的嗓音说：这点折磨我还承受得住，不过，小白你这么不乖，我得给你来点惩罚……或，奖赏。”   
朱一龙一手扣住白宇的脚踝，把他往自己方向拉，白宇本能的觉得危险。可是朱一龙手劲儿太大，他根本挣不开，他只能一边挣扎一边喊：“龙哥，龙哥，有事好好商量呀。”   
朱一龙已经扒下了白宇家居服的裤子，正在脱他的内裤，“嘘”他做了个动作，示意白宇噤声，白宇还试图说话，朱一龙直接把手指插入白宇嘴中，按住他的舌亵玩。然后另外一只手褪下白宇的内裤……   
他收回塞在白宇嘴中的手指，眼神赤裸裸的盯住白宇暴露在空气中的勃起。伸出舌尖舔了舔还沾着白宇口水的手指，不容拒绝的说：“来，小白，坐过来”   
白宇怔怔的跟着他的指示坐在床边，又两腿不好意思的想夹住……朱一龙却不给他这个机会，直欺身上前，双手用力拉开白宇的双腿，他朝白宇深深的看了一眼，便俯下身去，像是要含上去一般，惊得白宇大腿两侧的肌肉绷紧，条件反射的想要闭紧双腿。“分开”朱一龙警告的按住白宇的双膝，半蹲半跪下去，嘴唇轻轻的蹭到了白宇的柱身，却不含住，只朝蘑菇头轻哈了口热气，酥麻的感觉迅速席卷白宇全身，白宇身体轻轻的颤抖了一下。朱一龙双手下移，一寸一寸的抚摸至白宇大腿内侧然后按住，他伸出舌尖在大腿根慢慢的舔弄；每舔一下，白宇的大腿就跟着一颤，压抑不住地呻吟一并传出。   
白宇觉得自己好像是龙哥的那把吉他，随着龙哥的拨动而发出声音。白宇的柱身已经肿胀到最大，顶端不停的冒出淫液。可偏偏，他又坏心眼地不碰自己最需要被照顾的地方。他多想他能抚慰一下胀痛的柱身。  
又一个湿的滑的舔弄，白宇终于忍不住颤着下唇轻“啊”了一声   
朱一龙听着他那声难以抑制的啊，捉住对方大腿的手不自知地变得有些用力。他用力的咬了一口白宇的大腿内侧嫩肉。白宇只觉得爽中带疼，疼中带爽。  
“龙哥……轻……啊！！！”   
毫无预兆地，朱一龙突然重重地舔了一口白宇那冒着淫液的蘑菇头，然后有些粗暴地沿着蘑菇头往下舔抵玩弄柱身。来来回回洗刷几回柱身后，他的舌尖来到下方滚圆的双睾，嘴唇轻贴了上去磨蹭。朱一龙用自己的口腔温柔地含住了其中一枚睾丸，吸吮舔吻玩弄着那只睾丸，觉得玩弄够了又换另外一只逗弄，如此反复，只把白宇逼得叫声都带了抽泣。   
朱一龙自顾自地舔着，他听见头顶上白宇发出的呻吟非常难耐，口中圆润的小球也开始有了紧缩的征兆。他便又毫不迟疑地松开了双唇，沿着会阴处回到了大腿根部继续舔弄爱抚。   
白宇本以为自己就要高潮了，会阴处都开始微妙地轻轻抽搐了几下。谁知那一直刺激着自己敏感处的舌头又突然移开了。他几乎想要主动地再贴上去，叫那灵巧的舌头多舔上一舔。他难耐地叫唤着：“呜……哥……我……呜……龙哥……哥哥……”   
朱一龙没有回应对方难耐的迎合与渴求，只是一下又一下吸吻着对方敏感的大腿根部和会阴处，留下一片红艳的印记。同为男人，他太明白男人的需求和感受，他掌控着力度既不让对方轻易地高潮，也不许对方的热情有丝毫冷却；不多不少，恰好将白宇的感觉掌控在高潮的前一秒。   
白宇被他折磨得要疯了，身体明明是自己的，却全然无法掌控——他想伸手去抚慰自己，可他却只感觉双手双臂又软又麻，连努力向后支撑自己不倒下都十分困难；不只是双臂，整个身体，每一寸皮肤，自己全都无法掌控；甚至是从未被触碰开发过得后穴都忍不住自己开始收缩了起来。他甚至无法控制自己发出饥渴的喘息呻吟，无法控制自己微微皱起的眉心和微闭的双目，无法控制自己露出淫荡又难耐的表情。只得由着身体跟随着朱一龙的口唇，一次又一次，徘徊在天堂与地狱临界点。   
朱一龙又来回反复地捉弄了白宇几次次。他直起身子盯住白宇湿润的眼眸，低声问道：“小白，知道错了吗？”   
——太羞耻了。   
白宇强忍着欲望，硬挺着腰坐直了几分“别……别说了……”他布满生理性泪水的眼睛盯着朱一龙，红晕密布的脸上全是媚色，红肿丰润的嘴唇轻吟着哀求朱一龙：“龙哥……哥哥……求……我……我错了，别，别折磨我……”   
朱一龙脑中仿佛有一根一直隐忍紧绷的弦突然断裂。他深深的看着白宇，低头就将白宇大半部分勃起含入了口中，他的头还一点点的缓缓下沉，直到那根湿滑挺立的勃起全部都被温热的口腔吞进抵进喉咙。   
“龙哥！……呜……龙哥！不要……别！我……我……”   
白宇觉得此刻美妙极了，他的叫声突然拔高，这份灭顶般的快感被酝酿了太久，白宇只觉得自己全身每一个细胞都被带入了天堂。他什么也顾不上了，仰着头发出了极为淫乱的呜咽，他挺着小腹把柱身深深的抵进那人喉管。   
“龙……哥……啊……啊啊……”白宇极致甜腻的言语终是化为了千回百转的淫乱浪叫。反复收缩的精孔再也含不住细管里浊液，随着朱一龙的上下吞吐，尽数射在了舌根和喉管中。可朱一龙并没有因此停下动作，他继续用嘴唇和舌头激烈地爱抚着抽搐的柱体。白宇感觉自己已经在对方的口舌之下魂飞魄散，精口喷射得停不下来。巅峰感刚要散去一点，又被摩擦的突破了新的快感极限。快感层层叠叠，看不到边际与终点。他终于叫不出来，眼前一黑就往床上倒去……   
白宇昏昏沉沉趴在床上，迷迷糊糊中感觉朱一龙试图叫醒自己。半梦半醒间看到朱一龙双眸含着盈盈春意，双颊绯红，唇边还带有几点白浊……心里还在想要不是此刻实在是身体软的不行，一点力气都没有，这样的美人那确实是要按住亲几口呀。然后死死的闭着眼睛睡去。   
朱一龙无奈的看着即使被他翻来覆去也闭着眼睛哼哼唧唧的黏在床上的人，心想真是自己坑自己，他看着脱掉内裤后还高涨的欲望抚慰了几下仍无济于事，他不死心的把白宇搂起来，把他上衣拔掉，白宇还是一副累极了的样子，任由他摆弄，朱一龙苦笑着想，自己算不算自作自受啊，然后只好搂着睡迷糊的白宇，把自己的欲望塞白宇的腿间磨蹭，苦中作乐的想，反正酒店未必有润滑剂，好在明天还有时间，明天再说吧，坚决不能放过他。


End file.
